


Burning Roses

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel Niall, Demon Harry, Demons, M/M, Narry - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How in Lord's name did I end up in this" </p><p>"Well first of all I ended up in you..so," </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Harry."  </p><p>"Yea, okay."<br/>---<br/>Or that one where Niall is an angel but falls in love with a demon anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels and Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803769) by [twerkinlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry). 



> I just got the idea for this story randomly in the middle of geometry class so  
> enjoy my little story I guess? They'll most likely be up coming chapters so this isn't the only chapter!

 

The air was crisp and warm on a sunny spring day. Niall enjoyed spring – a lot. It was his favorite time of the year. It was time for new life to grow and make the world all the more happier and vivid. It was an average day for the angel; making his daily rounds of saving lives and spreading cheerfulness. As he crossed the street he began to feel a tingling in his finger- tips; which travelled up his arms and across his chest as he got closer. _Another save!_ As he got to the other side of the busy street; he saw the soul that needed saving. It was a little girl with bright red curls and a face splattered with freckles. Her big green eyes were red-rimmed with tears as she looked out into the crowd – well, from where she was standing; the back of people’s legs. The girl couldn’t have been more than five, and Niall’s heart ached at the situation.

When it came to children; they had a life force almost as bright as the sun; visible to any supernatural being. He could feel the innocence and _good_ radiating off of her from where he was standing. She continued to wonder around in the crowd; nibbling her finger in worry. Niall sees her turn suddenly; something capturing her attention. She runs as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the busy road – _busy road_. Niall’s legs immediately jump into action as he chases after her; she simply _could not_ die today. Luckily he catches up to her in time to scoop her up seconds before a van passes by. She squirms in his grasp as he backs away from the edge of the sidewalk.

“Excuse me! Please let me down; I don’t like being picked up.” She says; her voice high and innocent. Niall sighs and sets the girl down; her bright red curls bouncing as he does.

“Sorry, love I just couldn’t have you running into the road like that.” Niall says sincerely; kneeling down to her height.  The girl’s bottom lip began to quiver and soon after, she bursted into tears. “Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Niall says in a tender voice; petting her curls softly.

“I-I lost m-my m-mummy. I c-can’t find her anywhere.”  She says through tears.

“I’ll help you find her, love.” He says softly; smoothing her wild curls down. She nods slightly as tears still streak down her face. Niall stands back up to full height and offers his hand to her. She puts her petite hand into his and he pulls her along with him. “What’s your name, lovely?” Niall says as he peers down at her. 

“ ‘M name’s Sophia.” She chirps; her face scrunched up slightly. “I don’t like that name very much, but my mummy says it’s pretty.” Sophia adds; sighing. Niall squeezes her hand lightly and smiles.

“I think that’s a beautiful name – especially for a beautiful girl like you.”  Sophia giggles at that; her pale cheeks turning red at the compliment.  

They walk around for a while; her bottom lip poked out slightly as she scans the crowd. When they reach the park he buys her ice cream just so he can see her smile. Once they leave the park and turn to walk around the corner; she immediately pulls on his hand. “I see her! I see my mum!” She cheers excitingly; almost dropping her ice cream. The woman turns around at her voice; she had the same bright green eyes as Sophia. Her eyes immediately lock on the two of them and she quickly rushes over; her arms spread wide.

“Sophia! Oh my god!” She yelps as she swoops down and grabs Sophia into a tight embrace.

“Mummy you’re squishing my ice cream!” Sophia whines. The woman giggles softly into her head of curls and pulls back from the girl.

“Sorry.” She says softly. She turns to look at Niall; her eyes filled with gratitude. “Thank you so much, sir. I’ve been looking everywhere for this lil’ trouble-maker.” She explains as she runs her fingers through the girl’s hair.

Niall smiles softly at the woman; noticing the soft white glow around her. “It was no problem at all; I’m just glad we found you.” He said happily. Niall detangles his fingers from Sophia’s and backs away from them, he turns and walks away from them; without another word.  He sighs happily to himself; glad he completed his last save of the day. He always felt bad just walking away from the people he saved, but it was what had to be done. He couldn’t have a relationship with humans. Niall questioned the rule when he first became an angel, and to this day he still doesn’t exactly understand _why_ that rule is there, but who was he to object? So like every other angel he just went along with it. 

The sun was setting into the skyline of the city; the sky splattered with oranges and pinks and blues. It was always a pleasant sight to see- especially after a hard day’s work of saving lives. As he rushed across the busy intersection; he couldn’t help but get an eerie feeling. He shivered involuntarily with it and continued his way down the street to his home. As Niall grew near to his apartment; he smelt the undeniably foul scent of _death_.

“Look boys, we got another one.” A voice says from the shadows. Niall freezes at the voice; his heart beat seizing in his chest. With a gulp he turns around to face the demons. If it weren’t for the scent of rotting flesh and the dark clothing Niall would have thought the demons were angels.  The one who spoke – who was apparently their leader had swooping brown fringe that shaded crystal blue eyes. They were almost as blue as Niall’s but his were a much, _much_ colder shade than Niall’s own.  

“Can I help you with something?” Niall snaps; hands clutched tightly by his sides. 

“Oh! This one’s feisty! I love it.” The demon chuckles as he struts closer to Niall. Niall stands still; ready (or as ready as he’ll ever be) for whatever the demon had planned for him. The demon pulls his hands behind his back as he walks a circle around Niall. “Such a _sweet_ scent, this one. Clearly not a newbie.” He murmurs quietly to himself as he faces Niall again.

“L-Last time I checked; this is angel territory.” Niall says quietly; fidgeting with his fingers. He’d been trained on what to do whenever he was confronted by a demon, but everything he ever learned was erased from his mind at that very moment.

The demon laughs sarcastically, “ Is tha’ so?”  He says gruffly; grabbing Niall by the collar of his shirt. One of the demons behind him coughs slightly as he looks at the situation. 

“C’mon Lou, don’t do anything to him..” He mumbles quietly. Niall locks eyes with him for a second. The demon couldn’t be anything more than a newbie just beginning training. He didn’t have the threatening stance or the ‘fight me’ type of persona. His curly brown hair laid a mess on top of his head; his green eyes filled with worry.

“Lou” turns his head around to look at him, “Why fucking not? He’s a little snitch! That’s all he is, Harry.” Lou growls at him as he turns back to face Niall; his eyes pitch black. The tanned demon standing next to “Harry” snorts and pushes Harry away.

“C’mon, Haz. This is what we _do_! We beat the shit out of little goodie-two-shoes fairies like him!” He snarls as he rushes up to Niall. Niall yelps loudly as a punch lands on his abdomen.

 “Zayn! What the fuck? He didn’t do anything to us? J-Just let him go.”  Harry whines as he steps closer to the two demons. Lou scoffs at Harry and turns to punch Niall right in the jaw. The angel tumbles to the ground in a heap of limbs. He can taste blood on his tongue as the two demons begin to land kicks and punches to his stomach and head.

“P-Please… _stop_.” Niall whines as he protects his head with his hands. It starts to hurt to breathe after about the seventh kick right to the chest; Niall could feel himself slowly losing consciousness as he slumps his hands to the side; leaving his face open for Zayn to kick him right in the nose. He can hear the crunch of bone and the immediate pain after, but at this point he didn’t care. Niall had never wanted to die as much as he did in this moment. 

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” He hears a voice shout; he couldn’t see whoever spoke since his eyes are tightly shut. The kicking and punching stops and he hears shuffling and yelling. Everything happens so fast (or so he assumes)  and then there’s silence. He groans in pain as someone gently picks him up. “ Just leave m’ here to die.” Niall whines as he feels his whole body go numb with absolute pain. Niall’s pretty sure he has a few broken ribs; maybe a collapsed lung with how hard it is to breathe. 

“It’s okay; I got you, love.” A voice whispers.

It’s the last thing Niall hears before he blacks out.  

 

~*~  


End file.
